Air Sports
Air Sports is one of the 12 games available for play in Wii Sports Resort. There are three different variations of the game, which are Skydiving, Island Flyover, and Dogfight. Skydiving Skydiving involves your Mii jumping out of an airplane, above Wuhu Island, and linking up with other skydiving Miis and getting your picture taken to earn points. Once your Mii links up with another Mii, a camera will take your picture. After a set amount of time, all the Miis you've linked with on the fall will form up to 3 rings for your Mii to fall through, setting yourself up for one massive picture. All of the Miis then pull their parachutes out and the score from your fall is tallied. Your points will be based on how many pictures you take and how well you take them. This part of the game is the intro game to Wii Sports Resort. You tilt the Wii Remote to control your Mii. Hints *Try to face the camera when your picture is taken for bonus points. *If you can link up with 4 different Miis before the picture is taken, then another photographer will come from behind you and take another picture. *Sometimes birds fly by and there is a stamp for getting a bird in a photo. *Hold 2 before the game starts, and you'll see something different about it. It won't show your name or skill level, and when you finish Skydiving, you'll return to the Title Screen. This is like how you first started the game to skydive to Wuhu Island. Island Flyover Island Flyover '''involves your Mii flying an airplane over Wuhu Island, trying to find iPoints. There are 80 iPoints scattered throughout the island, each containing a description about the place where the iPoint was found. A time limit of 5 minutes is set and once the 5 minutes are up, the iPoints tallied. The iPoints are added cumulatively, so once a player finds an iPoint, it is recorded only once, and the player does not need to collect it again (but he/she still can collect it). Tips *Follow Miguel's guide plane to find some iPoints. His plane is also an iPoint. If you are having trouble finding him, shoot off a flare, he'll fire one back (his flare is yellow). *See List of iPoints for the full list of where the iPoints can be found. *You can also get some cool details in the game after you find enough iPoints. *Don't worry about crashing, you won't lose anything. Unlockable Items After Collecting Certain Numbers of iPoints *Once 10 iPoints are collected, balloons will appear. *Once 20 iPoints are collected, the player can fly in the evening. The player will start by the Cabana Lagoon. *Once 30 iPoints are collected, the player can unlock the double balloon blaster. *Once 40 iPoints are collected, the player can fly at night. *Once 50 iPoints are collected, night lights will turn on. *Once 60 iPoints are collected, the player will unlock a double-seater plane. *Once 70 iPoints are collected, the player's Mii will show up on the Whale Shark. *Once all 80 iPoints are collected, the player will have a vacation home built for them on the Private Island. Stamps '''Island Hopper (known as Visit Wedge Island in the European version): Visit any iPoint on Wedge Island. Pop Frenzy (known as Popfest 150 in the European version): Pop at least 150 balloons in one flight. Follow that Plane: Follow Miguel's Guide Plane for at least three minutes. Wuhu Tour Guide (known as Wuhupedia in the European version): Visit all 80 iPoints during all three times of the day. Balloonatic (known as Balloonist Extraordinaire in the European version): Pop all of the white balloons in all three times of the day. This does not include balloons attached to the backs of planes and vehicles, or balloons released by bigger balloons. (Once a white balloon is popped, it will be a different color the next time you play). There is also a hidden easter egg in Island Flyover, where you have to crash land at the two red and green houses next to the lighthouse. If you turn your volume all the way up you can hear the 8-bit Mario Bros. game over sound. This doesn't always work, and sometimes it even plays before you crash. Dogfight against Emily in Dogfight.]]Dogfight consists of two Miis shooting their balloon poppers at each other to pop their balloons. Once one of the players pops all of the other players' balloons or when time runs out, then the game is over (The max number of balloons that can be collected is 30). Occasionally, the game will drop both planes on Wedge Island instead of the mainland. Hints *To get more balloons, find the iPoint marked on your hub and fly through it. The player will receive 10 balloons each time. Trivia * If you press 2 before getting to the warning screen of skydiving, you will play the opening skydiving scene instead of a normal session. When finished, you will be sent to the title screen, as you can see some Miis falling on the island with parachutes. * There is a rare chance that both players will spawn in Wedge Island, during Dogfight. * If you switch to a one-seater plane in Island Flyover, you can see a random Mii chilling on top of the starting point. * In the sea cavern during night-time in Island Flyover, you can hear some ominous singing. Category:Air Sports Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Sports Category:Wii